gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The History of Roger Mcbellows
Roger McBellows was a well known role playing player of Pirates online. He was well known for leading the Paladin guild franchise spelled with two L's. He put a small part of his life into his guild and demonstrated finess leadership to every player. If he were still here today, I'm sure he'd be on pirates right now privateering in Andaba with his friends and family of potco. The Beginning Roger started playing pirates in the summer of 2008 ( 1650's in potco time ) He started out as an EITC soldier in one of their earlier guilds, Pirates O' Wealth. His guild ran operations in the old Fort Charles. He ended up a sucessful commander at level 20. All went well for him until he broke into a conflict about plans for an attack on pirates with his fellow comrades. After a few hours of back to back bickering, the guild master teleported to the meeting and ordered him to be executed. Minutes away from the gallows, roger escaped EITC custody and fled to Tortuga where he spent most of his time. He than created his first guild, Wealth Raiders and recruited a pirate named Elizabeth Whalesilver. After some time, Roger and Elizabeth fell in love and got married. They ended up having 3 kids. Trader of the Undead,Jeremiah McMorrigan, and Sean. Plain old Sean. Eventually, the guild fell apart and the family continued on and created a guild called Black Omen Force. The Black Omen Force scattered across the Caribbean helping pirates in need. All was sucessful until someone was promoted to officer and booted everyone. Roger was devistated. The birth of a sworn crusader A few weeks after the deletion of Black Omen Force, Elizabeth had to quit the game and left Roger and his three sons. He made a guild called Petrizzo's Armada, named after a restaurant he ate at in Pennsylvania. When he was in Tortuga Abassa one day, he saw EITC soldiers for the first time in almost one year. He than started to harass them with a pirate he met, named Matthew Wildvane. Roger and Matthew chased the eitc soldiers to kings head where they regrouped with other guild members and attacked Them. Roger and Matthew fled to Cutthroat Isle and hid there for an hour and two. Roger And Matthew started to talk and Roger eventually asked Matt to join his guild. Matthew refused and told Roger about his guild called "Black Palladins" which fought against EITC to bring justice to the Caribbean. Roger was inspired to to follow in this man's footsteps so created a guild called "Black Palladins 2" And so started one of the most feared guilds in the Caribbean. Moments in Palladin History 3 months after creating the Black Palladins 2, Roger raided The Black Mercenary's Base in Kingshead and devistated the EITC. After 1 month of cold war, The Palladins came out victorious. The Black Palladins 2 lasted until the Co empire was formed. A girl named Jane Fletcher, left the guild and all the guys went after her and everything fell apart. Roger regrouped and created a guild called Palladin Corps. Which fought against the Co empire for a while and executed Eitc spies. This saved many pirate guilds from having their secrets leaked. After a while, Roger joined forces with Captain Rad and destroyed the Co empire single handedly. Roger and Rad were declared hereos, but than some other pirate called Pearson took the credit, even though he didn't do anything. I'll have more history on Roger later ^ Category:Fan Stories Category:EITC